


迟到的礼物与回礼

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 星间飞行与花中明梦的相关短完





	迟到的礼物与回礼

赤司征十郎和绿间真太郎第一次相遇是在他们老师的家里。魔法师世家出身的赤司，披着母亲给他缝制的带有魔法和星光的袍子，表面上走的端端正正——其实在袍子下面，无比认真地踩着老师袍角落下的碎光。

 

“赤司，来。见一下你的新朋友——你们来做个自我介绍吧。”

 

从高大桌子的后面探出来一个和赤司年龄相仿的身影，那个男孩有着翠色的发和眸子，在看到赤司的一瞬间，赤司确定他脸红了。“他真的好害羞哦。”赤司对绿间的第一印象已经建立了起来。

 

之后赤司经常用这件事来嘲笑绿间，不过多数被已经厚脸皮许多的绿间红着脸用亲吻堵了回去。

 

“脸，脸红什么的……”

 

绿间真太郎绝对不承认他在看到赤司征十郎的第一眼，就被击中了心脏。他不是没有去过那些贵族的舞会，也不是没有见过优雅尊贵的小女孩——但他第一次因为一个人而紧张得结巴。

 

等到他站定，才发现赤司比自己矮了一些——他也得了机会细细观察这个自己的新朋友。这个男孩有着暖焰色的发和瞳，眼尾勾出一个好看的弧度，发尾并不安分地翘着——这让他想起了隔壁婆婆家那只慵懒的白猫。

 

“你好，我叫赤司征十郎。以后就要一起跟随老师学习魔法了，请多指教。”

 

哦，原来他叫赤司征十郎。小绿间眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己好像又开始脸红。“我，我是绿间真太郎，以后多，多指教。”

 

 

“怎么了真太郎。”赤司征十郎松开手，让黑猫去找猫头鹰玩耍，他往旁边挪了挪，方便绿间坐过来。等到那个熟悉的温度靠过来，他有仿佛失去了气力一般，毫无顾忌心安理得地靠在绿间身上。

 

“别告诉我你忘了明天是什么日子。”绿间摸了摸赤司的发，这么多年过去，他的发尾还是会在洗完澡后不安分地翘起来。

 

他把玩着赤司的头发，猫头鹰追逐着黑猫的身影消失在隔间。

 

“啊——明天是什么重要的日子吗？”

 

 

“绿间，你这个水晶星球，很好看。”赤司征十郎小心翼翼地把绿间摆在房间里的水晶星球取下来研究。他已经和绿间真太郎大致混熟了，作为唯二两个从师于大魔法师，并且早早离开家人的孩子。两个人在研究魔法的闲暇，开始进行人际交往中必然的步骤。

 

“很好看，对吧。这可是我最喜欢的礼物——我在第一次施展出魔法的时候收到的。据说是很难得很珍贵的材料，加注了最纯粹的爱才制作而成的。”

 

水晶星球在荧光的照耀下折射出星星点点的碎光，里面的纹路因为感知到魔法而变幻着不同的姿态。

 

赤司征十郎出身极好，但他也是第一次见到这个美丽的东西。父母都是优秀卓越的人，对他这个独子虽然严格要求，但也宠爱有加。

 

那时候他不过十几岁——这在魔法师悠久的生命中也只是孩提的年纪。赤司心底的小恶魔悄悄探出头，忽闪着小翅膀，把其他的念头都赶走了。

 

“绿间。”

 

“怎么了。”

 

“礼物，我想要这个——我很喜欢。”

 

“什么？”

 

绿间真太郎不惊讶赤司喜欢他的水晶星球，但很惊讶赤司会这么直接表达出来自己的想法——他都是很委婉地表达自己。他摇了摇头：“不行，这个我不能给你。”

 

然后他感觉到赤司看着自己的眼神变了——带着更多的思考意味和小小的坏心。他下意识给自己用了才学到的壁垒魔法。

 

“唉，为什么突然要用魔法。”赤司摸了摸绿间的魔法屏障，没有攻击性，反而流转着很舒适的温度。

 

“……反，反正不行。”

 

“那好吧。”赤司假装带着失望说到，准备离开绿间房间的时候，却被绿间叫住了。

 

“那，那个会给你送一个的……”

 

“什么？”

 

“就，水晶星球……”绿间的声音越来越小，赤司心想——糟了，这次自己让绿间如此困扰。连忙说了许多自己并不是一定要绿间的水晶星球之类的话。

 

之后绿间和赤司都没再提过这件事情了，似乎时间让他们都遗忘了这件事。

 

 

“喏，这个给你。”

 

绿间真太郎挥了挥手，一个包装精致的盒子出现在赤司手里。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“……礼物！”绿间突然提高了音量，而后又似是抱怨地嘟囔了起来，“真的忘了吗……那件事……”

 

“我可以拆开吗，真太郎？”“当，当然。”

 

赤司打了个响指，外面的包装全数变为细碎的光芒，他看到里面的礼物的时候，睁大了眼睛。里面是一个水晶星球，和绿间收藏着的那个一模一样，甚至更大更好看。

 

“喜欢么！”他仍然记得赤司儿时的话，所以终于在之前找齐了做水晶星球的材料——经历了无数次失败，终于做成了一个。绿间让屋内变得昏暗，只留下头顶闪着微光的夜明珠。

 

光线温柔地穿过空气，包围住了他们。

 

“生日快乐，征十郎。”古老柜钟的指针全部重合在了十二的地方，不会轻易说出口的名字温柔落在赤司征十郎的耳畔。

 

然后他笑了，眼中流转着暖意和快乐。

 

“我很喜欢你迟到了百年的这份礼物，真太郎。”

 

“那么，这是回礼。”

 

充满爱意的吻落在他们的唇瓣。黑猫找了个舒适的地方蜷缩着身子小憩，猫头鹰不知道从什么地方衔来一片星光，它从架子上飞下来，把星光放在黑猫的旁边，与猫一起沉入名为爱的甜梦。

 

 

  
End


End file.
